A Little Death
by Mindfuck.yd
Summary: Una noche salvaje en un motel, termina en una pequeña muerte. Basado en la canción y videoThe Neighbourhood - A Little Death. One-Shot. Femalash. Jori.


**Bueno, el otro día en Tumblr, estaba viendo el tag de Jori, y ví esta canción **_**The Neighbourhood - A Little Death **_**y me dió una idea. Así que antes de leer vean el video y escuchen la canción para entender el final de éste bizarro _One-Shot._**

**_Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenecen los personajes de la serie Victorious y por consecuente la serie en si. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de su creador Dan Schneinder. _****_La cancion tampoco es de mi propiedad._**

* * *

**- A Little Death -**

_Vacancy was lit, _

_the guests were checking in_

El letrero neón del auto-hotel parpadeaba, dándose a notar en el cielo nocturno sobre la carretera desierta. El lugar se encontraba en pleno silencio, un auto con dos pasajeros aparcó en el estacionamiento, el motor se apagó segundos después. Dos jovenes bajaron del auto sin hacer contacto visual, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el mostrador de la recepción. El encargado las miró con ojos de perversión, una sonrisa llena de depravación adornaba su rostro, mientras ellas solicitaban una habitación. Ambas le lanzaron una mirada de disgusto, dándole a entender la repulsión que le tenían al sujeto. Con cierta molestia, les dio el número y la llave de la habitación.

121.

_The concierge was cold,__  
__The water pipes had mold all over them_

Una de ellas fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente mientras su acompañante abría la desgastada puerta de la habitación. Dejó escapar el humo lentamente dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el lugar con intriga. La habitación estaba acondicionada para dos personas, con una pequeña mesa de madera al lado de una ventana sobre la cual se encontraban dos botellas, una de vodka y otra de sprite, y dos vasos de cristal, una cama queen-size en medio de la habitación y al fondo del lugar un baño con tina. Al entrar a la habitación la mujer de ojos azules tomó de la cintura a la mitad-latina, sus labios chocaron en un beso furioso y desesperado, un gemido se escapó de la joven de piel canela al sentir una mano bajando por su espalda la cual terminó en su trasero, agarrándolo gentilmente.

_"Oh, Jade"_

Sus bronceadas manos se encargaban de viajar desde el cuello de su amante hacia sus antebrazo mientras las de ella tomaban su cintura juntándola delicadamente con la suya. Sin perder más tiempo ambas se dirigieron hacia la cama, cada una en un extremo, sus ojos se encontraron antes de juntar sus labios nuevamente, ambas se subieron sobre la cama en busca de la otra, deshaciendo la cama, sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado el cual rompieron por falta de aire, segundos después la joven de ojos azules dejaba besos mojados por el cuello de su amante, con su lengua trazaba un camino húmedo desde su clavícula hasta su barbilla sintiendo como la piel color canela ardía al contacto. Las manos de la mitad-latina se posaron en el cuello de la chaqueta de su acompañante dispuesta a despojarla de ésta, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de sus brazos y el atrevido escote de la camisa negra sin mangas que se encontraba oculto. Sintiendo como el calor crecía en su cuerpo decidió quitarse su abrigo de igual manera.

_The room was fit for two,__  
__The bed was left in woods_

El sonido de un puño chocando repetidamente contra la puerta bastó para interrumpirlas por un momento, la joven de ojos marrones se bajó de la cama dispuesta a abrirle la puerta a quien estuviese interrumpiendo _su_ momento, seguida por la joven de ojos azules quien le pidió que ignorase a quien estuviera tocando la puerta, ella se negó antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por un par de manos pálidas que la atrajeron violentamente hacia el rostro de su amante haciendo que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo.

_The neighbor was knocking, yeah__  
__But no one would let him in_

La mitad-latina tomó entre sus dedos la camisa de su amante, mientras sus labios se movían en sincronía perfecta, fue levantando lentamente la prenda, separándose por unos segundos para despojarla de la prenda, dejando al descubierto su sostén negro de encaje. Sus pálidas manos se posaron en la cadera de la joven de ojos marrones, en un movimiento rápido la volteó dejándola de espaldas frente a ella, sus dedos tomaron su camisa levantándola, exponiendo cada vez más su bronceado abdomen, al llegar al borde del sostén, lo tomó y lo alzó junto con la prenda anterior, dejando sus senos desnudos de una vez. Después de haber dejado su torso desnudo tiró la prenda al suelo y acercó sus labios hacia el hombro de la mitad-latina, dejando besos y mordidas en él. Sus manos se posaron en sus bronceados senos, los masajeó lentamente mientras mordía su hombro.

Una de sus manos abandonó uno de sus senos, para bajar hasta el cinturón del pantalón de Tori. Lo desabrochó sin ningún problema, después el botón y al final bajó el cierre de este. Con esa misma mano tomó el elástico de su ropa interior, jalándola de manera provocativa. Jade se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar los gemidos de placer y frustración salir de la boca de la joven de piel canela. En un movimiento Tori se volteó, juntando sus labios con los de Jade. Rápidamente llevó sus manos hasta el broche de su sostén, deshaciéndolo con un solo movimiento. La despojó de la prenda y de inmediato tomó sus grandes senos con ambas manos.

_"Oh, Tori"_

Jade la empujó sobre la cama de manera tosca, con su torso desnudo sobre las sábanas se arqueó en ellas, mientras la joven de ojos azules admiraba la piel morena frente a ella, se puso frente a ella, sus pálidos dedos se dirigieron hasta su pantalón, tomó la prenda y la comenzó a bajar, notando las medias negras que cubrían sus piernas, de inmediato las tomó, una por una, la despojó de ellas, revelando el color caramelo de sus torneadas y delgadas piernas. Se lamió los labios y se acercó a sus senos, tomando uno con sus dientes, plantó un beso y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente mientras sus manos jugaban tentadoramente con el elástico de su ropa interior, bajándolo un poco más cada vez. Su cabello le estorbaba, así que lo sacudió en un movimiento rápido y sensual, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda desnuda.

La mitad-latina tomó el borde del pantalón de la joven sobre ella y lo bajó, revelando sus hermosas piernas de porcelana, sus bronceadas manos se posaron en su trasero, el cual apretó, causando que Jade gimiera mientras su lengua seguía ocupada en el otro seno de Tori, lo cual la encendió aún más. Acercó a Jade con sus manos hacia ella, con una pierna entre las de ella la cual subió hasta rozar con su entrepierna, enviándole escalofríos con el leve roce.

_Touch me, yeah  
I want you to touch me there  
Make me feel like I am breathing  
Feel like I am human  
_

La joven de ojos azules se separó de Tori, quien aprovechó para pasar su mano por el abdomen de Jade, bajando desde sus senos, los cuales masajeó por un momento, hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, subiendo hasta su entrepierna. Al llegar pasó sus dedos sobre la prenda, sintiendo lo mojada que Jade se encontraba en el momento. Tori se mordió el labio al sentir la rodilla de Jade rozar en su entrepierna. Jade se acercó a la mitad-latina y la besó lentamente antes de separarse de ella y bajar de la cama.

La joven de piel canela gruñó de frustración al ver a la joven de ojos azules caminar hasta la mesa de madera. Tomó las botellas, volteó los dos vasos sobre la mesa y los llenó con ambas, mitad y mitad en cada vaso. Tori se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia ella, mientras la joven de piel pálida le ofrecía uno, ella lo tomó y bebió sin respirar hasta que el vaso se encontró vacío, Jade la imitó con una sonrisa retadora en sus labios.

Al terminar lo dejó en la mesa y se acercó a la mitad-latina, sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado, Tori tomó el labio inferior de Jade entre sus dientes y lo mordió fuertemente, dejándolo ir después de haber probado la mezcla de bebidas en él, jalándolo con una leve fuerza.

_Dance into the night_  
_A vodka and a sprite_

La luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación dejaba ver las siluetas de las amantes mientras se besaban apasionadamente en la mesa. La joven de ojos marrones se acercó a Jade y la tomó de la cintura, llevándola hasta la cama. En el borde de ésta la empujó al colchón, y se montó sobre ella, sus caderas se movieron lentamente al sentir un roce placentero entre sus piernas, juntandolas aún más. Harta de la espera, Tori tomó el elástico de la ropa interior de Jade y comenzó a bajarlo, la joven de piel canela sintió como los dedos de Jade tomaban la suya de igual manera y la despojaban de la prenda, quedando completamente desnudas. Tori pasó sus dedos desde la parte interna del muslo de Jade hasta llegar a sus labios. Pudo sentir como la joven de ojos azules se estremecía ante el contacto, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Buscando obtener placer de la situación la mitad-latina juntó sus labios con los de Jade, la tomó del cuello haciéndola levantarse un poco, para poder ella juntarse más y así crear fricción entre ellas. Pegó sus caderas a las de Jade, la joven de piel pálida pudo sentir lo mojada que Tori se encontraba, lo cual la encendió aún más.

_"Oh, Fuck"_

Ambas comenzaron a mover sus caderas lentamente, sintiendo la fricción placentera en sus centros, hasta que fue necesario hacerlo más rápido. Sus cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronía, al igual que sus labios, los cuales no dejaban de estar juntos. El placer en ambas crecía con cada movimiento, el sudor de sus frentes dejaba ver lo calientes que estaban, y sus gemidos eran muestras sonoras de eso.

_A glimpse of the silhouettes_  
_A night that they never forget_

Tori se alejó de Jade mientras dejaba un camino de besos mojados a través de su cuerpo desnudo, bajando hasta sus muslos, los cuales besó y lamió hasta llegar a sus labios. Plantó un beso en su entrepierna y con la lengua comenzó a hacer que Jade se aferrara a las sábanas. Lamió, chupó y besó de manera repetida hasta que la joven de piel pálida cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por un gran orgasmo arrasador. Después de un momennto Jade se levanta u comienza a besar a Tori, coloca sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y las cambia de posición. La joven de ojos azules comenzó a besar el torso de Tori, bajando hasta su entrepierna, la cual rozó con sus dedos lentamente, aumentó la velocidad al escuchar los gemidos de placer de la mitad-latina. Apartó sus dedos y los remplazó por su lengua, la cual movía de manera lenta hasta sentir como Tori se tensó. Al verla tener su orgasmo la besó por unos minutos más, hasta que volvió a usar sus dedos en la joven de piel canela.

_Touch me, yeah_  
_I want you to touch me there_  
_Make me feel like I am breathing_  
_Feel like I am human_

Sus miradas se encontraron al cortar el beso, mientras la mano de Tori se encargaba de trabajar en Jade, como ella lo hacía con la joven de ojos marrones, sus caderas se movían en un ritmo lento al principio, podían sentir como el placer incrementaba en sus cuerpos. Sus ojos azules penetraban en los marrones, podían ver como sus pupilas se dilataban y el color de sus ojos se oscurecía. Ambas cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por la gran ola de placer que arrasaba con ellas.

_Touch me, yeah_  
_I want you to touch me there_  
_Make me feel like I am breathing_  
_Feel like I am human_

Después de ser consumidas en otro orgasmo, Jade tomó de la mano a la mitad-latina y la llevó a la tina. Abrió la llave y dejó que se llenara, mientras admiraba el cuerpo bronceado de Tori. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras la joven de ojos marrones se introducía a la tina, seguida por ella. Dentro de ésta Jade admiró el rostro de Tori, viendo lo hermosa que era, apreciando sus últimos momento con ella.

_She sought death on a queen-sized bed_

Posó sus manos en los hombros de la mita-latina mientras admiraba sus ojos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios en un beso de despedida, lleno de pasión y sentimientos. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello grabando en su memoria la sensación de éste.

_And he had said darling your looks can kill_

Acarició su mejilla por última vez, memorizando la bella sonrisa de Tori antes de empujarla hacia atrás y ahogarla en la tina.

_So now you're dead_

La joven de ojos marrones comenzó a luchar por su vida, lo único que podía sentir era un enorme dolor en su pecho, y la mano de Jade presionada en su mejilla, evitando que se saliera del agua. Con la fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a patear por todos lados. En un momento de fuerza logró salir del agua por unos segundos antes de volver a ser empujada por Jade.

_Touch me, yeah_  
_I want you to touch me there_  
_Make me feel like I am breathing_  
_Feel like I am human_

Sus pálidos brazos luchaban por mantener a Tori adentro del agua, pero la joven era insistente. Su expresión neutral fue lo último que Tori logró ver antes de que el oxígeno escapara completamente de sus pulmones. Pudo sentir como su pecho comenzaba a dolerle antes de que todo se volviera negro para ella. Jade pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Tori dejaba de moverse hasta que por fin, ella estaba muerta. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al ver el rostro de Tori por última vez. Bajo el agua.

_Touch me, yeah_  
_I want you to touch me there_  
_Make me feel like I am breathing_  
_Feel like I am human_

* * *

**Gracias por leer, dejen de lado la timidez y review para llenar el vacío en mi vida:)**


End file.
